A New Life
by girlonfireburns
Summary: Bella has been living as a newborn vampire, but one day when her thirst gets out of control she changes a 17 year old Alexander Write. Now he has to cope with his new life as a vampire. He will face many challenges, thirst, The Volturi, and maybe love. This is Him now, this is his new life.
1. Chapter 1 Open Eyes

Chapter 1~~~ Fire.

I do NOT own these characters!

I walk down the dark streets, and a faint car horn sounds in the background. Yeah needless to say, this is a bad neighborhood. But it was my home. The crisp wind blew in my face, blowing my messy black hair back. I gasped and pulled my jacket around me. It was only September, but here in Forks it was so cold it was unbelievable.  
That is when i heard it, the words that would forever change my life. In my 17 years of life never had i heard this sound. There was a growl, this was no growl from a human A male voice screeched, "Bella! NO!" My blood rushed in my ears, i turned around. The world went slow. A woman ran towards me, her long brown hair flying behind her. I knew that i was dreaming,  
i had to be. The woman- Bella- ran at me at an in-human speed, she was close enough not that i could see her eyes. They were that of a shark, a predator, an all black pupal consumed her eyes, wild hunger ran though them. Then i felt my body hit the ground, she was strong i felt it though out my body as her hand connected with my body.  
This was it, i was dead. This was no dream, i would have woken up by now. This was real, and i am going to die. I let go of one last scream before it gargled out into nothing. I waited for the darkness that would consume me and my soul into what ever lies beyond this world. But instead of the bliss-full blackness that i was floating in a second ago, i was on fire. Everything was fire. It started at the pulse point on my neck and traveled down my veins. The fire was all consuming, leaving nothing burning in it's path. Another scream erupted from my lips, my lips that i just realized i could still use. I was not dead, or maybe this was Hell... i was burning everywhere. I was on fire.  
I heard the broken hopping voice of a female, the female from another world, another life, "Oh God! What have i done? Edward! what have i done?" She continued to scream as i writhed in pain. The other voice, Edward, started up, "Bella please! I'm sorry, but we have to take him to Carlisle. Now Bella!" i heard another sob, but i didn't care. I was too far gone. The fire...The fire...

How long did i burn? Seconds? Hours? Years? When would it end? Now? Never? Words and voices passed, i identified the voices and names. But i no longer screamed as much as the start. I only screamed when i had hit my breaking point. i listened to voices and learned names. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob,  
Renesmee, Edward, and of course, Bella. Bella she did this to me. At first i was angry. What did she do? Then my anger went away, i realized that she didn't have a choice.  
I realized what had happened, and what i was. I was a monster, a freak, i would never die, i would live forever, I was a vampire. What being a Vampire entailed i didn't know. Would i be able to go out during the day? Would i hate garlic? So many questions that would be left unanswered until i woke up. If i woke up...

The pain was leaving, it had scorched through my body, leaving nothing in it's destructive path. But i felt it start to reside. Slowly, but it was defiantly leaving.  
The small girl, Alice, bounced into the room. (i could tell she was small because her footsteps were soft and feather light.) "Don't worry Alexander, only one more hour. I'll go get the others. Don't worry, you are going to be fine," she giggled cutting off, "Welcome to the family!" And with that she bounced out of the room.  
An hour, then it would be over, an hour. The thought startled me. I have lived in my dark, fire filled hell for what seemed to be forever. I counted the seconds, all 3,600. 10... the fire was leaving...9...here it comes...8...my heart sounded like a train as it trumped through my chest...7...  
The fire...6...my heart...5...like the count down to a new year...4... but this was not a new year...3...this was something else entirely...2...this was something almost no one got to experience...1...this is a new Life.

I open my eyes.

**Hey I hope you Guys liked this story. If i get positive review i will continue this story. Until next time! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

Hey Guys. Well i put the first chapter up and got 2 followers almost at once. Well here is another chapter!  
...

I open my eyes. I could not hold back the gasp that escaped my lips as i looked above me. In my old human eyes, i would not see every crack and fold on the walls. Dust motes swam in the air, like planets orbiting a star.

A color that my old human mind could not even start to understand shown in the small light that drifted through the window. Outside the window the last rays of a late sun filled the earth's surface with such beauty that it almost took my breath away...if i were breathing.

Wait I wasn't breathing? No, i felt it now as i inhaled a small breath into my nose. The smells assaulted me as i took this small breath. Earth, sugar, water, stale air, and flowers. i took another small breath before i allowed myself to take one much bigger.

That is when i felt it, the thirst. It burned a path down my throat, the fire still resided in me but in my throat. Would i forever burn? A small sound pulled me out of my thoughts, a small clearing of the throat.

I turned. the room was full of people. No not people but vampires. All of them had pale skin, and amber eyes. Was that it? No, the people in this room belonged in movies. They were far too beautiful. That is when my eyes narrowed on one girl in the room. It was her- Bella. There was something different about her. Yes, her eyes.  
The black eyes of a predator had been replaced with a soft amber of the others eyes.

She was half hidden behind a vampire that stood protectively in front of her. His eyes said it all, don't do anything or i will kill you. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt any of you..." i trailed off to the sound of my voice, it was deep and smooth. Much different than my old voice. As i stared they visibly relaxed. All but a large male. Emmett. I could tell because his voice was always associated with the large, loud foot steps.

The one with the blonde hair stepped forward. As soon as i heard his footsteps i recognized him, "Carlisle?" He seemed startled, but nodded.

"I am very sorry that we had to meet under these...erm, circumstances, but Yes i am Carlisle. This is my family, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie,  
Esme, Renesmee, and Jacob. As you can probably see Jacob is not like us, he is... a werewolve." I sniffed the air around Jacob and my nose scrunched up. He smelt like wet dog.  
No doubt, he was different. Jacob chuckled. The girl at his side Renesmee look to be about 16. (This is set in the future when Renesmee is fully developed and no longer a child..)

"Do you know what you are?" Edwards voice broke through my thoughts, again i was distracted. But it was so much to take in. I nodded, "Yes. A vampire. I heard you guys talking about it while i was out... erm exactly how long was that?"

"Five days." Alice's soft voice answered. Five days? That was all. I burned for what seemed like forever, but my forever was only five days? They took in my surpirsed expression with amber eyes. Wait, amber eyes? Were my eyes the same honey-gold color?

"Can... May i use a mirror? I want to see myself." A desperate tone shone in my voice as i asked such a simple question. I had to see myself, to know that i was the same. I felt the same, but did i still look like me?

"Should we?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, his mind is so confusing at the moment. Which is expected, it is a lot to take in." Edward assessed me. He could read minds? Did that mean i could do something special too? No, i was never special as a human, why would i be now? A tiny voice in my head said, Because you are a frickin' vampire now. A Vampire!

"I don't think he is going to do anything. Oh yeah I can see into the future." Well Alice just dropped the bomb on me. I tensed, and so did everyone in the small room.  
But i relaxed after awhile, that was just a lot to take in.

"He is...calm.. more that calm he is relaxed." Jasper's eyes narrowed, he did not trust me. It seem that in this room only few did. Alice was off, then back with the mirror in a few seconds.  
"Wow, am i going to be that fast?" i was on the track team at my school, and always was the fastest in my class. I loved running, i used to run all the time, now the thought that i could run as fast maybe faster than Flash (Okay i'm a geek, sue me.) made me almost jump with excitement. Although i had been through Hell the past five days, i felt great. Not tired at all. Was that normal?

I gasped when i looked into the Mirror. My black hair was still there, it still hung in my eyes like it did when i was human. But my eyes, my mother's green eyes that Used to be set in my face were now red. Bright ruby red. "Their.. their...Blood red." As soon as i said blood my throat burned. The rest of me had filled out. I didn't have large muscles like Emmett, but there was muscle. I was still six foot four. I could just tell.

"Ummm...well... what is up with my eyes?" I was still hung up on the bright red of my eyes.

"Well your human blood still resides in you veins. It allows you to be strong than the more mature vampires for some time. But it will fade, after you begin to um drink the blood of animals, no don't worry, we prefer to drink the blood of animals. We will not hold you here, unless you want to stay. We would not mind to keep you here at all. Actually we would prefer it." Carlisle shrugged as he drifted off.

"I would like to stay, if it isn't too much to ask?" The thought of being alone in the world made me shudder. "But i must ask, why is my throat burning?"

He chuckled, "Ahhh yes. You must be thirsty, come on we will show you how to hunt."

Hunt?  
...

How did you like it. Review, Favorite, and Follow. Love Ya! 


End file.
